Faraway Destiny on a Blue Moon
by tipmaquill
Summary: Nessie POV - set a few years after BD.
1. Life Left To Go

It didn't take long for me to realize just how different my life was compared to everyone around me. The way all the beaded golden eyes marveled at almost everything I did, the way my own mother was shocked when I spoke my first words. I didn't feel any different, yet, I just _knew_.

Mum tells me that I was just a few weeks, months old before I took my first steps; walking, dancing, jumping around. I could already recognize the loving faces and the seemingly cold touch that had come to be welcoming in my world. I could already feel the joy whenever I was around them, emitted from my cheeks like a soft, faded, fiery blaze.

As the dark night takes over the sky, i think about my family. Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett... all people that I had very quickly become quite accustomed to. But there were and are others in my life that I hold near and dear.

My father. Loving, caring, (and apparently dashingly handsome according to mum) he always seems to know the right thing to say and do. He has so much wisdom, and I can see that I've inherited many of my facial features from him. Dad always knows what is on my mind, which I both love and resent (depending on the given scenario). I know he loves me from the way he looks at me, and I'm proud to say I love him back (although I may not admit it sometimes, just to get on his nerves).

My mother. A beautiful woman whom I've loved ever since I was alive. I say beautiful, both on the inside and out. There is a passion inside of her that proclaims her different from everyone in my eyes - although she explains to me that it was taken away from her after my birth. I can see that she thinks a lot to herself, and always contemplates what to say next before she says it. As dad says it, her looks can stun any man walking down the street, young or old (and I won't be one to hold it against her). She is probably the one I love most. The one I can tell everything to and be reassured that everything will be alright. It seems pretty cliche, but whenever my mother says so, I have a tendency to believe her.

Then, last, but never ever least, there is one Mr. Jacob Black. Ever since I could remember, I have been closely attached to him and the love I've felt was flagrant and incontestable. Always there to greet me with a warm grin, I felt warm whenever his eyes laid upon me, or whenever I was around him. Sometimes my parents scold him for being overprotective of me, but strange as it seems, I adore him for being so. Somehow, having Jacob around all the time made me feel emphatically safe, and I depended on him for almost everything. When I was a child, it must've been impossibly hapless for him; running around, fulfilling every one of my selfish needs and wants, but he always did so with a ravishing grin and he would always assure me that it was 'his pleasure'. It is as if he always puts me first above everything else.

I remember every single memory I have of him - from the first moments our eyes met, to just yesterday, when he had brought me to the park to watch the fireworks at night. As far as I know, in no way are we related, but I do feel a bond with him that is, dare I say, as strong as the one I have with mum. It's always confused me - the love I feel towards Jake. It is both increasingly possessive, and undeniably affectionate.

I yawned and then looked to my left wrist - a braided bracelet I remember Jake had given me during my first year of birth. I wish I could say that it's always been on since then, not that I haven't made an effort, but the few occasions that it slipped off or I had taken off for safekeeping, and it had disappeared, nearly scared me to death. I remember despising myself and soaking my face wet every single time, only to have Jake turn up with it a few hours later. A few hugs and a kiss on the forehead later, everything was forgotten.

My gaze shifted from my wrist to the sky. A full moon. Jake is different from everyone else. His eyes are hearty and loving, and his touch is warm. And once every so often, he changes. He changes into a magnificent creature of which I can only describe as... majestic. Others may not see it as this way, but I'm always at awe of what he becomes. I'm at awe of how he is the same inside, and how he can still love me (that must've sounded incredibly vain - I apologize).

But I guess it all comes back to this - no matter how different I feel when I am with everyone else, with Jake I am always just Nessie. I feel as if I fit when I am around him, and that always gives me a sense of security which I feel nowhere else.

Another yawn. I looked to my golden clock on my nightstand and saw the time. A few strokes after eleven. My eyes had just begun to feel heavy but I decided to lay my head on my soft, down pillow.

Better get as much rest as I can.

Big day tomorrow.


	2. What If

"Happy birthday Nessie!"

My eyes shot open as a pair of cold hands lifted me from my bed and into a strong hug.

"Thanks mum." I smiled as I hugged back, then paused, "It just hit me how weird this is... what with me looking 2-3 years older than you..."

"Lots of people look young for their age."

"Mom that wasn't really-"

"And you've already stopped growing since last year, so I find no problem." She gave me an infectious smile and I laughed.

"Well I hope you guys didn't throw me another one of those patented birthday parties. After last year's, I don't know if I can handle..." I stared at my mother and could immediately see through her beguiling eyes, "You guys did, didn't you?"

"Your aunt Alice couldn't resist. You know how much we all love you, so try to put on your best smile and lets head downstairs."

--

"_Happy birthday to you!_" The last line of the ever popular song ended as I applauded and blew out the 22 tall stalks of wax implanted into the small cake of frozen perfection. I never much had a liking to human food but ice cream was the one thing I could never turn down.

"Thank you guys."

"Happy birthday Nessie." I turned around and was greeted by a warm embrace. Jake.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said quietly in my ear. There it was again. The safe feeling.

"Uh, Nessie, why don't you open some presents?" My father interrupted. His strong arm pulled me away from Jake and towards the big pile of presents sitting by the living room.

I could of course always count on dearest daddy to ruin a special moment, but to be terribly honest I was too excited to see all of my presents to resist.

"Open mine first!" I heard my aunt Rose say, "It's the biggest!"

"No no mine is the biggest."

"It doesn't matter grandpa," I reassured him, laughing, "I'll love them all equally."

--

I lied.

Not to say that I didn't love all of my presents (a new purple sweater, a leather wallet, and a brand new pair of designer shoes), but as I walked up to my room all I could think of were the barrettes in my hair which were given to me from Jake. As soon and I laid my eyes on them, I knew I had to try them on, clipping them into my bronze curls.

"I didn't know that you could get prettier," Jake had joked, which earned him a punch in the arm from my mum. Grandpa Charlie tells me that my mum and Jake used to be very very close. I wonder if they ever...

_Scratch scratch._

I looked to my window and found Jake sitting outside. My eyes widened and shook out of my deep thought to open the window and let him in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back home."

"I had to give you your birthday present Ness."

"I already got them," I grinned, "And I love them."

"What, those things? Come on, you should know me better to have gotten you something better than that."

I was confused at his confident smirk, though I wasn't all that surprised at his remark. For my fourteenth year of birth, Jake had bought me a brand new camera with all the latest built-in technology and whatnot- and was still worried if I'd like it or not.

"Jake for your information, I love these barrettes. And you know, you don't have to throw money away for me! I'm old now, I know better." I said smugly. Yet secretly I was thinking inside of all the times I happily accepted and even expected lavish gifts from Jake when I was younger. I must have been such a pain.

"Well you'll be happy to know then, that I didn't spend a single penny on this one." He held out his hand and a faint sparkle twinkled in his palm.

"What is it?" My voice said, suddenly hushed, and after a small pause, he quietly replied,

"It's an ancient Quileute chain. My dad gave it to me. Its supposedly sacred."

I took a closer look and saw that it was indeed a silver chain, but with a modest little sapphire gem hanging towards the ground. It was overwhelmingly beautiful.

"Jake... I-I..."

He took notice of how overcome I was and quickly got in a hearty mood. "Or at least that's what my dad tells me. I mean, who can trust that old man anyways? I just found it in the attic one day, all dusty and such, and thought it'd be a nice present."

I could tell how he was trying to underplay the whole situation, but I saw through everything.

"Jake, this... I... I can't just take it."

"Of course you can Nessie. See?" He grabbed my right arm and placed the necklace into my hand, "It's yours."

"No Jake, look I know-"

"Listen." His tone turned surprisingly serious, "I want you to have it. Really Ness. When you're wearing it I'll always know where you are. If you don't want to take it for you, at least accept it for me. Please?"

I sighed, and couldn't resist the urge to smile. "Okay Jake, for you."

A quiet moment passed by. "So Jake. This present. It's all just to keep me on a leash? How heartfelt."

"Ha ha so very funny." He responded sarcastically, "But if you don't mind, I think you should try it on. Just to, you know, see how it looks."

"You're lucky your tracking device is so pretty."

He flashed my his Jacob grin and took the necklace from my hand. "Turn around."

I did so, facing my mirror, as I felt him hook the silver clasp together.

"Stunning."

A tingling feeling ran up and down my body as I tried hard to muster out my next words.

"Jake, I'm not-"

"Oh you thought I meant... No no I meant the necklace. Oh no.. you... but I didn't... wow this must be so awkward for you..."

"Shut up!" I laughed, half disappointed and half relieved,

"Well I guess you look stunning too. Really, really, _really_ stunning."

"Thank you." I tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jake chuckled nervously. "Uh.. heh... I should... get back. T-To my pack. It's hunting day."

"Okay." I gave him a hug and he squeezed back. "I love you Jake."

"More than you could ever know."

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who's been reading so far! Hopefully I can continue with this story and hopefully you guys can continue to enjoy this story as much as I am!  
**

* * *


End file.
